twdanielsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildfire
"Wildfire" is the fifth episode of the first season of The Walking Dead Rewrite. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. Plot Rick leads the group to the CDC after the attack. Jim must make a terrible life and death decision. Synopsis The morning after the massacre at the camp, Rick stares at the sunrise over Atlanta as he tries to reach Morgan on the walkie-talkie for the first time. Rick informs Morgan that he found his wife and his son and that Atlanta isn't like he described to Rick back then. Rick adds the city belongs to the dead now. He tells Morgan to come find him, but to be careful, sharing that they were attacked at camp the night before. Telling Morgan to take care of his son, Duane, Rick signs off, promising that he'll try him again tomorrow at dawn. At the campsite, Andrea cradles Amy's body next to the RV. Lori tries to comfort her but she has no success in convincing her to let them take Amy, though she promises to be as gentle as they can, as Amy has still not turned yet. Nearby, Daryl swings at dead walkers' heads with a pickaxe as Glenn and T-Dog throw bodies in a fire. Miranda watches over the children and tries to tell them what happened and how scared everyone is right now. Rick, Lori, and Shane discuss how to handle Andrea, who hasn't moved from Amy's side all night. Amy needs to be dealt with. Rick tries to approach Andrea to "tell her how it is," but she pulls a gun on him. She replies flatly she knows how the safety work, referencing Rick's advice to her when they first met. Rick backs off, apologizing. Daryl tells Rick that he needs to deal with Amy, calling her a "time bomb," as she could turn at any moment, but Lori insists they leave Andrea alone. Morales and Daryl drag the body of a dead camper toward the fire, but Glenn stops them. He yells at them that the group won't burn their dead ones. Frustrated and sweating from the heat, Daryl lashes out, accusing the group of reaping what they sow for leaving his brother for dead. He then proceeds to storm off. Carol and Jim pile up bodies. They talk about the losses around the camp and Jim shows empathy for Carol's loss - Ed. Carol insists that he is there where he should be, showing no remorse. She notices blood on Jim's shirt. He tries to convince her he just got some blood on him by moving bodies but she manages to see that he has been bit. He begs her to not tell it to the others, but Carol's too terrified to stay silent. Carol announces that Jim got bit, as Jim insists that he's fine, but he grabs a shovel to press the group away from him as they demand to see his stomach. T-Dog runs up behind him and grabs his arms as Daryl runs in and lifts his shirt, revealing a bite wound on his abdomen. Jim still remarks that he is fine, with far less conviction. The group is discussing what to do with Jim, but Rick refuses to kill the living. Daryl offers to kill Jim with a pickaxe, stating the obvious: "The line's pretty clear: zero tolerance for walkers." Rick thinks the Center for Disease Control, roughly 25 miles away inside Atlanta, might be able to help, and he suggests relocating there. Shane thinks the army base Fort Benning — 100 miles in the opposite direction — is a safer bet. Both places would provide food and shelter if up and running. Rick believes Fort Benning got overrun like every other military cordon they've seen. He says the CDC would be Jim's best chance, and points out that in the event of a nuclear disaster or a terrorist attack, they'd protect the CDC at all costs. He states that's the group's best chance for finding remaining government members. Daryl heads toward Jim with his pick axe and tries to take a swing, but Rick points his gun at Daryl's head. Rick says again that the group don't kill the living, but Daryl snaps back since Rick holds his gun at his head. Shane steps between Daryl and Jim, agreeing with Rick, and Daryl throws down his pick axe. Rick moves Jim inside the bedroom of the RV. Dale sits beside Andrea to pay his respects for Amy's death. He tells her about his wife's battle with cancer, how he dragged her to every specialist even though she'd accepted her fate. Her death left him feeling angry and cheated. Dale states since the death of his wife, Andrea and Amy were the first people he cared for after such a long time again. Andrea smiles and pulls out the mermaid necklace, she took in Atlanta when chatting with Rick. Today would have been Amy's birthday. She tells Dale how guilty she feels for not be able to save her last night. Dale tells her not to add guilt to how hard things are for her already. Andrea latches the mermaid necklace around Amy's neck and Dale leaves her alone again. Nearby, Daryl continues to swing the pick in to dead walkers' skulls. He raises the axe over Ed's head, but Carol stops him. Carol states its her husband, taking the axe from Daryl's hands. Sobbing, she swings it down on Ed's skull repeatedly, taking out years of abuse in this final act to ensure he'd never reanimate. Daryl watches in silence, cringing. On the ground, Amy begins to stir, deep breaths growing from deep within her. Her hands and arms begin twitching on her abdomen. She opens her eyes, which, though always blue, were suddenly an icy cool grey-blue, the pupils gone. She moans and paws at the air. She reaches for Andrea, grabbing at her hair as she pulls herself up, growling. The group stands around, guns in hand. Andrea apologizes to Amy for not protecting her, before she shoots her sister in the head. Rick and Shane dig graves near the campsite. Shane accuses Rick for the now many dead people around the camp. Rick counters that without the guns he brought back, the losses would have been a lot worse, maybe the entire camp. Daryl believes they should burn all the bodies, but Lori insists that they need time to mourn and bury their dead, adding thats a thing that people do, to which Daryl silently agrees. Jim is hallucinating inside the RV, his bite bleeding as he sees terrifying visions of the dead, seeing the death of his family again. The survivors stage a funeral, and Andrea resists Dale's attempts to help her drag Amy's body into one of the graves. Carl asks his father if they are safe now, but he can't say that they are. Rick promises he won't leave the group again after last night. Privately, Rick asks Lori if she blames him for not being there when the camp was attacked, and to support his decision to head for the CDC. She doesn't blame him exactly — not like Shane does — but she doesn't know if she can follow him to the CDC on blind faith. Lori wants to hear something from him he can tell with certainty to which Rick says that he loves her. It's all he can promise. In the RV, Rick tells a feverish Jim they're going to get him help as Jim starts to cough blood in to a bucket. Jim is delirious and asks Rick to watch the farm, insisting Amy is there and that Rick "said he would." Rick begins to wonder if saving Jim will be possible as he promises to watch the farm while Jim nods gratefully. Outside, Shane asks Lori to convince Rick that the CDC is a bad decision, cautioning her about choosing her marriage over peoples' safety. Lori insists that her marriage doesn't have to do with the viewpoints of the people who are still alive. Shane tells her that she needs to break this from her habits and that he'll add it to the list of habits he needs to break as Rick emerges from the RV. Shane tries backtracking, and Lori abruptly announces that they should follow Rick's plan. Shane's reaction seems to confirm to Rick that something went on between his wife and best friend while he was gone. Rick, Shane, and Dale depart to sweep the forest for walkers. Alone, Shane tries to convince Rick to change his mind about the CDC. Rick says he must to the best thing for his family and if it was Shane's family he would see it like him. This offends Shane. Shane snaps back at Rick, telling that he was the one who kept them safe when he was gone and he acted like they were his own blood. Rick tries to calm him down but Shane attacks him, throwing Rick to the ground. Shane raises his fist to punch Rick, as they're interrupted by a sound in the bush and draw their guns and separate to investigate. As they each scan with their guns raised, Shane's aim lands on Rick. He holds it there for just a few seconds, glaring, his breath heavy, but he hears a sound and his focus breaks. He lowers the gun and then notices Dale's been watching him. Dale is shocked to witness Shane's try of murder. Shane shrugs it off, musing that they need to get reflective vests for the woods. Back at camp, Shane announces that he thinks they should trust Rick's instincts, and those that agree will be leaving for the CDC in the morning. Rick feels unsure if Shane really thinks like that but accepts it. At dawn, Rick tries to reach Morgan to advise him of their new plan, telling him he needs him to be right about the CDC. He also adds that they will be leaving a map taped to a red car with their route drawn out for him and Duane to follow. As the group is preparing to leave, Shane is giving instructions on how to stay with the caravan when Morales announces that he was in thought of leaving the group but decided differently to the higher chance to keep his family safe. Rick and Morales share a handshake. The group leaves the campsite behind for good, Glenn with the map and Jim's fever worsening in the bedroom of the RV. On their way to the CDC, the RV's radiator hose bursts. While Shane and T-Dog drive ahead to find replacement parts, Rick checks on Jim, who is in agony. Jim informs Rick that every movement hurts him and that he want to be left behind, to the group's safety. Rick suggests he's delirious, but Jim insists his head is clear: "I want to be with my family". Outside, Dale advocates respecting Jim's wishes. Lori agrees, and the group carries Jim to a nearby tree. Carol gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. Dale thanks him for everything he did for the group, as the group departs, tearfully leaving him behind. Elsewhere, a video monitor crackles to life. An unshaven man, Dr. Jenner, speaks in to the camera. Stating that it's day 194 since Wildfire was declared, the doctor adds that 63 days have passed since the outbreak. He confirms that he has finally figured out how to shut down the scrubbers in the east sector of the building to save power, and he admits he's been feeling off-kilter lately, thanks to living underground and sleeping odd hours. In a bio-hazard suit and with classical music playing, Jenner passes through an airlock into a laboratory. He opens a tissue sample labeled TS-19 and begins an experiment. He takes a nap inside his safety suit while he waits for the sample to be ready for examination. Reaching for a beaker, he accidentally knocks a graduated cylinder of corrosive fluid on the tissue sample inside a petri dish. An alarm sounds as a voice over a loudspeaker alerts Jenner to toxic quality air, and he runs to a decontamination chamber and disrobes. From the safety of the airlock, Jenner watches helplessly as the voice announces "Full decontamination in effect." as the lab, and all of the remaining TS-19 samples, are engulfed in flames — an automatic safety protocol. Later, a drunken Jenner speaks into the monitor: "The TS-19 samples are gone. The tragedy of their loss cannot be overstated," he laments, musing that he's sure there's no one listening on the other end of his transmission anymore, which saves him any embarrassment because he might kill himself in the morning. Rick's caravan approaches the CDC with the sun setting, where hundreds of bodies lay dead on the ground. Another U.S. Military cordon was overrun. The group quietly approaches the building, which is locked and shuttered. Inside, the proximity alarm alerts Jenner. Stunned, he watches the group's approach via security monitor. Outside, walkers begin to take notice of the survivors. Panicking, Shane suggests they can still turn around and head for Fort Benning. Andrea then points out that they're out of gas and they have no food, and would never make it. Lori demands a plan and Rick insists they'll figure something out as the sun sets. Jenner, quietly mumbles to himself telling them to leave. Rick catches sight of the security camera's movement and slams his fists against the metal shutters, screaming and wants entrance in the building for his group. The group yells at Rick saying that there is nobody there, with people crying as he continues to scream. More walkers are appearing. Shane drags Rick away as he continues to scream. Suddenly a shuttered door opens, drowning the survivors in light. Other Cast Co-Stars * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier * Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales * Maddie Lomax as Eliza Morales * Noah Lomax as Louis Morales Deaths *Irma Horvath (Confirmed Fate) *Amy Harrison (Zombified) *Jim (Alive) Trivia *First appearance of Edwin Jenner. *Last appearance of Jim. (Alive) *Last appearance of Amy Harrison. (Zombified) *The title of the episode, "Wildfire", refers to the name of the virus study given by the CDC. The origins of its name could be due to the fact that in one of Dr. Edwin Jenner's video logs, he explains that the infection spreads like a wildfire.